Past, Present, Future: PUSH (1st)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Past and future. Kau melihat ke depan, dia melihat ke belakang. Dia ilalang, kau batu. Kalian berdamai di kolam renang rumah itu, di siang terik di musim panas. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! Warn: tidak ada keterangan nama. M for belibet. Just read.


**PUSH (1** **st** **)**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God and themselves, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

:::

Kau tahu bahwa laki-laki itu akan datang padamu. Kemampuanmu membaca masa depan cukup membuatmu gemas untuk berubah pikiran dan melakukan tindakan yang merubah visimu akan esok dan esok harinya lagi. Karena meski kau melihatnya, gambar-gambar itu bisa berubah tergantung pada apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sekarang.

Seharusnya kau pergi jauh meninggalkan rumahmu. Karena laki-laki itu akan datang. Egomu terbagi dua tapi masih dalam satu nama; enggan. Enggan pergi tapi juga enggan bertemu dengannya. Kau tak mau melihat laki-laki yang kau usir kemarin sore itu muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, karena amarahmu padanya masih bersisa. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya bertahan dalam posisimu; menenggelamkan sebagian dirimu di kolam renang, bukan berenang, hanya diam seperti batu di salah satu sisiannya. Kau bisa melihat kaki putih mulusmu yang terlipat santai itu dari permukaan air yang bening kebiruan.

"Kau sedang berendam atau apa? Lepaskan pakaianmu kalau kau ingin berenang."

Matamu kau buka untuk memastikan siapa yang telah menginterupsi kegiatanmu yang damai. Sebetulnya kau sudah tahu siapa itu, tapi kebencianmu terhadap wajah tampannya membuat kepalamu sedikit mendongak untuk menangkap sosok tegapnya yang menghalangi matahari.

Kau sangat membenci wajah itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" tanyanya ringan, ia menenggak bir dari kaleng yang dipegangnya. Dia masih berdiri di sana, menyembunyikan satu tangan di dalam saku celana.

"Entah."

Kau benci suaranya. Tapi lidahmu tergelitik untuk menjawab.

"Kau mau jadi _mermaid_?" ucapnya dengan sedikit sunggingan senyum sarkastik. Kemudian kau menundukkan kepalamu dan melihat kakimu di dalam air itu. Aneh memang, dia memengaruhimu bagai yang ia katakan akan terjadi. Kau membayangkan kedua kakimu berubah jadi ekor ikan. Ah, yang benar saja.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk untuk menaruh kaleng birnya di tepian kolam. Ia duduk di sana kemudian. Di seberangmu. Tepat. Air menelan sebagian kakinya. Celananya basah sampai ke betis.

"Dingin."

Dia seolah tak ingat pada apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia yang bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis di _pub,_ kau yang cemburu, dan kamar berantakan kalian yang jadi saksi. Kau mengusirnya tapi laki-laki itu tetap kembali. Kau tahu itu tapi kau tidak berbuat sesuatu untuk merubahnya.

Mungkin cinta membuat cenayang sepertimu kalah oleh ego, mengabaikan visi yang hampir sempurna di kepalamu. Tapi semua juga berubah tak tentu hanya karena eksistensi laki-laki itu. Kacau.

Kau merasakan air kolam itu bergerak membentuk gelombang. Laki-laki itu masuk ke air. Membuat kadaannya hampir sama sepertimu. Basah, walau hanya sebatas bahu. Bedanya dia baru saja berjumpa dengan dingin air yang kontras dengan udara musim panas. Sedangkan kau nyatanya sudah berjam-jam membatu di sana.

"Aku belum mandi."

Kata-katanya kadang tak bisa dimengerti. Parsial dalam menyampaikan maksudnya. Melewatkan A sampai Y, dia lebih suka huruf Z saja. Tapi kau paham bahwa yang ia maksud adalah tenggelamnya ia di dalam air itu sama saja dengan memandikan dirinya sendiri.

Kau benci itu. Ketika kau memahami kalimat gantungnya dengan sangat baik.

Dia berjalan ke arahmu, membuat gelombang air itu makin tak keruan. Tapi kau juga tidak menghindar. Kau masih diam di tempat dan benar-benar jadi seperti batu.

Dia berhenti setelah tangannya meraih tepian kolam, mengungkungmu.

Kalian saling bersitatap. Kau memandangnya dan dia memandangmu dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya ia yang lebih dulu bicara kemudian:

"Kau mengernyit begitu karena terik matahari atau karena aku?"

Laki-laki itu harusnya tahu bahwa dia dan matahari adalah sama bagimu. Meski rambut kelamnya sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang.

" _Babe,_ aku belum tidur sama sekali."

Kau sebetulnya tak butuh cerita itu. Tapi kau membiarkannya menyandarkan dagu di bahumu, lantas meraih pinggangmu dan mengaitkan tangan di sana.

"Kau terbentur bingkai pintu semalam?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Kau menepis tangan yang menekan luka lebam di pinggulmu dengan kasar. Laki-laki itu tahu tanpa perlu bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi selama ia tak pulang ke rumah. Dia tahu hanya dengan menyentuhmu. Dia bisa membaca. Membaca masa lalu. Membaca hari kemarin.

"Seharusnya aku tak pergi dan membiarkanmu mengamuk sendirian."

"Aku mengusirmu. Sudah seharusnya kau pergi."

"Kasur motel tak lebih empuk dari kasurmu."

Sederhananya, laki-laki itu hanyalah parasit. Kau inangnya. Wajar bila ia menginginkanmu, tapi tak wajar bila kau menginginkannya juga.

Karena apa? Cinta?

"Aku bahkan membiarkan kamar yang kusewa kosong."

Dia lelaki yang tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Selain rumahmu yang kau bagi dengannya. Kau merasa dia begitu licik, dia tahu dirimu dengan sangat detil tanpa harus bertanya, tanpa harus minta kau bicara, hanya dari seks pertama kalian di kamar itu, dia tahu semua. Dia telah membuka buku (kau), membacanya dari halaman pertama hingga yang terakhir.

Sekarang.

Sementara dirimu tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya di masa lalu. Hanya di kemudian hari laki-laki itu masih saja ada dalam visimu. Di rumah ini.

"Rgh." Kau menggeram tanpa alasan. Kau begitu marah, pikirnya. Lantas ia mengecup pipimu yang hangat. Kau tak mau memandangnya. Hanya saja kau sadar bahwa salah satu kakinya berada di antara dua kakimu. "Kau mungkin tak menganggap mereka penting bagimu. Tapi aku ingin sekali meninjumu. Aku benci mengetahui apa yang tak kulihat secara langsung. Aku benci kau pergi ke _pub,_ aku benci kau duduk dengan jalang-jalang itu. Aku benci kau bersikap seolah tidak ada yang…"

"Kadang aku juga menyesal hidup bersamamu."

Kata-kata itu langsung menarik perhatianmu. Memotong kalimat yang kau gantung. Kemudian kau rasakan dahinya menyentuh dahimu. Matanya yang asimetris itu terpejam sesaat, seiringan dengan dengus panjangnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Tapi kau tidak merubah apapun. Kau hanya marah. Melempar barang. Berteriak." Dia mengecup kedua kelopak matamu singkat. "Dan menangis diam-diam."

Dia memang benar. Kau tidak merubah apapun.

"Kau membiarkan aku hidup liar dan bebas seperti ilalang. Meski aku memang menginginkannya, tapi bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu."

" _You don't want to leave me because we're friend with benefit?"_

" _Am I just a friend to you?"_

" _Am I got some good things from you?"_

" _Future. You got it."_ Ucapnya. " _Future."_ Dia ulangi sekali lagi.

"Masa depan bisa berubah. Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Oh, ayolah." Rengeknya sebal.

Akhirnya seulas senyuman terpatri di bibirmu. Berdamai dengannya entah bagaimana selalu begitu mudah. Yang tak kau sadari bahwa kau juga telah berdamai dengan hatimu. Kau menenggelamkan diri sepenuhnya ke dalam air. Menyembunyikan diri yang bersemu.

Kau tahu dia akan mengikutimu. Kau membiarkannya. Kau lihat ia turut menekuk kaki dan menenggelamkan diri. Dahi sempitnya tak terhalang apapun. Rambutnya diusir air. Napasnya menjadi gelembung. Dan kau bisa melihat sebelah matanya mengedip tak sengaja ketika ia tersenyum.

Dia menciummu. Kalian berciuman.

Belaian tangannya di pahamu yang mengalung pinggangnya membuatmu ingat bahwa kau pernah melihat ini dalam anganmu tentang masa depan. Di mana kau yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitammu bergelut mesra dengan seorang lelaki yang memiliki keindahan dalam mata tak sempurnanya.

Tentang kalian yang berbagi seks ringan dalam air di musim panas.

Tentang hari ini.

Sekarang.

 **[END]**

Ngetik di warnet itu tak mudah karena keyboardnya dalem. Hahahha. Ini saya tulis tangan di buku kuliah sebelumnya. Hasil ngelamun di kelas. Bukannya merhatiin ceramah dosen malah tulis-tulis gak jelas (jangan dicontoh ya)

Oh ya, Happy Birthday Suga!

Saya bikin sedikit hadiah buat ngeramein ultah uri syugar ini. Cuma fanart sih. Silakan kalau ada yang mau mampir, bisa copy link dibawah.

. ?fbid=10206997409247510&set=pcb.10206997409847525&type=3&theater

Kkaepjjang!


End file.
